


Spin the Bottle (Except, Not)

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why have a love triangle when you can have happy poly-ness, amirite ladies?  (Alcohol helps)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle (Except, Not)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t care that Jimmy died before Deni even entered the picture BITE ME

            The stolen alcohol goes right to Ben’s head.  He really should have known better, usually he’s a well behaved kid and he knows that Dad wouldn’t like it.  But this time, when Deni had appeared with a bottle of tequila and a wicked smile, he couldn’t say no.  Honestly, he really didn’t want to.

            The two of them are swapping sips out of the bottle when Jimmy walks by. 

            “Hey, Slim Jim!” Deni calls out.  “Want some tequila?”

            “Don’t call me Slim Jim,” Jimmy says, like usual even as he comes and sits on Deni’s other side. 

            “Hey Jimmy,” Ben says, giggling as he leans over to catch a sight of his friend.

            “Where’d you guys snag the tequila?” Jimmy asks, taking a big sip before pulling a face.  “Ugh, this stuff is nasty.”

            “Just wait,” Deni says, slinging an arm around Ben companionably.  “That’s what Benji said and now he’s digging it.”

            Ben make his displeasure at the nickname known with a big, put upon sigh, but doesn’t say anything.  Nothing will ever stop this woman. 

            “Now the whole room is spinning,” Ben adds.  “In a good way.”

            Jimmy takes a few more swigs before handing the bottle over to Ben.  “Spinning…  Mmm, when we empty the bottle, we should play spin the bottle!” 

            “That’s dumb,” Deni says bluntly.  “There’s just three of us; we should just kiss each other.  We’d get around to it anyway.”

            “We could get other people?” Jimmy offers.

            “No!” Ben interjects, surprising himself as he passes the bottle onto Deni.  Both of them are looking at him in surprise and his face feels hotter by the millisecond.  “I, uh-“ Ben tries to get his brain to work in a way that’s useable.  “I just want to kiss you two.  Not anyone else.”

            Both Deni and Jimmy are looking at him, a little startled, but then Deni shrugs.  “It works for me.”

            “Me too,” Jimmy says, leaning over and kissing Deni.

            Ben watches as Jimmy and Deni kiss each other.  It’s fumbling and Ben can’t see too much- Deni’s body is in the way- but it’s still good.  The only thing that feels weird is that he kind of feels like he’s involved, too. 

That’s probably the alcohol, Ben thinks.  Or else the way that Deni’s hand is setting on his knee.

Jimmy practically lunges over Deni to get his lips on Ben, and Ben gets it.  He’s wondered on and off about kissing Jimmy since they became friends.  Those nights on the hunt with Jimmy had been long.  It’s kind of good to know that Ben hadn’t been the only one thinking about it. 

They’re still so awkward about it anyway.  Jimmy kisses slowly and kisses carefully like he’s not entirely sure what he’s doing, but it’s still so good.  Ben falls in love with kissing Jimmy right away- he’s been in love with Jimmy for a while already.

Deni is laughing sweetly above them, hand resting on Ben’s back, and he can see her other hand on Jimmy’s shoulder.  Somehow the bottle has gotten lost during the kissing, but Ben is pretty sure that none of them care. 

They pull apart and Deni immediately cups Ben’s face with his hand, guiding him upwards.  Kissing Deni is so much more intense, so much harder than kissing Jimmy, but Ben loves it just as much.  Her hands are steady against his cheek and Ben knows that he’s loved her too. 

            Ben wonders what they’d taste like without the tinge of tequila.

All three of them trade kisses back and forth for god know how long, until Jimmy yawns wide into Ben’s mouth.

“I think we should go to sleep,” Ben suggests, grabbing Deni’s hand, reaching over to try to find Jimmy’s.  Just because they’re going to sleep doesn’t mean they have to leave each other.

“Sounds good to me,” Deni says.

Ben finds Jimmy’s hands and the three of them pull each other to their feet, a big tangle.  Somehow, Ben ends up the lead, dragging them to his bed.  It’s tiny, but they manage to fit on it anyway, Jimmy snuggled in the middle. 

“Great idea, Benji,” Deni murmurs.

“Don’t call him that,” Jimmy murmurs, even as he falls asleep.

Ben doesn’t know whose hand he’s holding, but he squeezes it gently anyway.

* * *

 

Ben wakes up and realizes that he’s curled around Jimmy, Deni curled around Jimmy’s other side.  He expects to feel awkward, uncomfortable, but he’s got a huge smile on his face, and Deni and smiling back at him. 

He pokes Jimmy in the side. 

“Wake up,” Deni says loudly. 

“You guys are the worst,” Jimmy says, squirming. 

“You still made out with us last night,” Deni reminds him.

“Okay, you guys aren’t so bad, when you’re kissing me.  Or each other,” Jimmy murmurs, eyes still closed. 

“So no one is gonna have any freak outs about this or anything?” Ben double checks. 

“Nope,” Deni says as Jimmy shakes his head.

“Good,” Ben says.

“You neither?” Jimmy asks, opening his eyes to look up at him.

“No way,” Ben says, smiling at them both. 

“Good,” Deni and Jimmy say in unison.

“Anyone else got a massive hangover?” Jimmy asks.

Ben and Deni look at each other and shake their heads. 

“Spikes take care of it, I think,” Deni says.

Jimmy groans and pulls the covers up over his head. 

Ben laughs.  “I’ll go see if my dad has anything for the headache,” he says, getting up.

“Hey!” Deni says, tugging him down for a kiss.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ben says, kissing her back and then leaning down to kiss Jimmy’s cheek through the sheets.  “I’m coming right back, though!”

“We’ll be here,” Deni says, beaming at him.

Ben ignores the confused looks as he whistles all the way down to Dad’s room. 


End file.
